Tonyloaf
by s.t.s.t
Summary: COMPLETE! Violet and the Queen of Popularity Alexa want the same thing. Tony. So what happens when Violet gets the thing Alexa most desires? It means war.
1. This means war

Ok, hi, well, I've never written a fanfic before, so don't expect much, okay? Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 1: This means war**

Violet walked to her first class with her friends Tina and Kari. Suddenly Tony came.

"Hey Violet."

"Oh, hi!"

"So, uh, which-which-uh, movie did you wanna see?"

"How 'bout Kingdom of Heaven?"

Tony beamed. He wanted to see that too! "Sure! I'll-I'll, uh, phone-phone you about the time! Bye!"

"He really likes you a lot." Tina teased.

"Don't be so happy." a new voice cut in. It was the Queen of Popularity. Alexa. Tall, slim, and with long blonde hair, she was every boy's dream. "He won't be yours for long."

"And what makes you think that?" Kari asked.

Alexa glared at her. "If I were you, I'd watch my step." she finished. "C'mon girls. We have better things to do." And she strut off with the rest of her little gang.

"Don't listen to her. If Tony really likes you, then he won't go for her." Tina said.

Violet sighed. "SOMEHOW I don't feel so relieved." she said sarcastically.

The first class was math, with a strict lady named Mrs. Palish.

Violet put her books down and went to sharpen her pencil. When she sat down again...

WHOOP! She had sat on a whoopee cushion! The whole class burst out laughing, even Tony, and she turned beet red.

"Violet young lady, what was that unladylike noise?" Mrs. Palish asked.

Violet knew instantly who had done it.

_Alexa Rolanski_, she thought, _this means war!_

_

* * *

_

So how was that for a newbie? Please R&R!


	2. Prank one, complete!

Hey! So sorry its taken me so long to write this chapter; its not that long either. I'm really sorry if you're disappointed after such a long wait...

Oh, and are you supposed to have a disclaimer? Well if we do...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Incredibles, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prank one, complete!**

"Hey Vi! Wait up!"

Violet turned around. She was walking home from school. It was her next door neighbor and good friend, Tyler.

"Oh, hey Ty."

Tyler, or Ty for short, had brown messy hair and was tall and skinny. Kind of like Violet, except she had black hair.

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"How was your day?"

"Oh, just great," she answered sarcastically, "except for the fact that Miss Popularity wants the boy I like who asked me out, and made me sit on 5 whoopee cushions today!"

"Whoa." Tyler said and put his hands up. "Just asking."

Violet sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm REALLY cranky today. I think you'd be better off leaving me here to pout."

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Friends are supposed to HELP each other. Not run away from each other's problems. Now, you said you guys are fighting over a boy?"

"Yeah, Tony Rydinger." Vi answered and blushed.

"Oh, him. Uh, wanna know something?"

"What?"

"He's my cousin."

"WHAT!"

"Yup. Cousin Tony. That would be him. Well, back to our little issue. Well, you gotta fight back. Fight pranks with pranks."

"Like?"

"Oh, I know tons..." Tyler answered with a sly grin.

_The next day at school..._

Violet was loaded with a page long list of pranks. She decided not to tell Tina and Kari, especially Kari, in case they blabbed. So at lunch, while she 'went to the washroom', Violet took 2 saltshakers and headed off to the 'popular' girls' table. She had chosen a good time; they were just about to pull the 'popular' boys to their table.

"Hey look, it's Alex, Time, Ryan...but no Tony." Alexa said, disappointed. "Oh well, let's pull them over anyways." And they left.

Violet grinned. Now was her chance. Quickly and quietly she took the saltshakers and sprinkled some into their cans of Diet Coke. Then she spotted something on the table. Packets of pepper. Smiling slyly, she sprinkled that in too. THen she put the empty packet on Alexa's try, so everyone would think she was crazy.

"C'mon." she heard Alexa say, and hurried back to her table and watched from there.

Tony was walking toward his friends (who were sitting at Alexa's table).

"Hey Tony." Alexa said and took a sip of her Diet Coke. Her face went pale and she barely swallowed. Tony stared at her.

"Why did you put PEPPER in your Coke?" he said, indicating the empty packet.

"PARR!" Alexa screamed and stomped over to Violet's table. Now the whole cafeteria was watching.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You-you why did you-"

"Do you have proof?"

"No." Alexa said, through gritted teeth.

"If you don't, then maybe you should go now."

Alexa stomped off back to her table as Tony came towards Violet's.

"Okay if I sit here today?"

"Yup." Violet answered as she watched Alexa's face redden with fury.

_Prank one_, she thought, _complete!_

_

* * *

_

So was that disappointing? Ok? Please R&R!


	3. Two in one

Sorry people, would you call that a long wait? Anyways, hope you enjoy! 

Thnx to The Star Swordsman, Redkill37, the real Violet Parr, Flaming Lion, Aqua Tiger, Ghost-of-Brum, VioletFan, Inspector Brown, soccergurl1990 for reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two in one**

Alexa had gone "to the doctor" for the rest of the day (her parents were too busy to care about what their daughter did). So Violet hadn't sat on any whoopee cushi"ons today. Point for me! Violet thought. Just then Tyler came.

"Hey Vi! How'd it go?" he asked with a maniatic glow in his eyes.

"Great! I..." she went on to tell him about the salt and pepper, about Tony's perfect timing, and about Alexa's fury.

"...so then she's all steamed up and screaming like a maniac."

"You used pepper? I GOTTA write that down! So...ready for tomorrow?"

"Yup." she said and smirked. Tomorrow's prank was dropping eggs from the top of the spiral staircase.

"Ya, dropping eggs. That's gotta be fun."

"Can't wait!"

_The next day..._

Violet dropped her books-on purpose.

"No, you guys go ahead to Mrs.Palish's class or you'll be late, I'll be okay."

"Okay then Vi."

"Whatever you say Vi."

Perfect! she thought. Alexa was right at the bottom of the stairs talking to her friends. Violet causually walked by the railing with the egg and dropped it.

"Oh, my hair? I use-" Alexa was saying.

SPLAT!

"Egg?" Allie asked quizically.

"EW! PARR!"

But Violet was nowhere to be seen. In fact, she was on the other side of the building, in Mrs. Palish's class, not a second late.

"Ok...tell the secretary I've got ortho today."

"But you don't have braces!"

"I don't care, make something up, I've got to-Hi Tony!"

"Er, hi...have you seen Violet, you know, Violet Parr? I heard she dropped her books and I thought she'd like some help."

"Oh, that black haired bitch?"

"WHAT did you call her?"

"Surely someone as cute as you wouldn't like someone as ugly as her? Over me?" She raised her eyebrows.

Tony raised his eyebrows back.

"Look, I don't care HOW preety you are on the outside, 'cause I KNOW you're hideous on the inside. Oh, and you've got some sticky substance in your hair." And he left.

Alexa just stared.

_After school..._

"Hey Vi! How'd it go?"

"Awesome! She was soooooo mad!"

"I think you've achieved more than you think." Tyler said and smirked.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, today I had computer class. And what do I find in my e-mail? A big, fat e-mail from my Cousin Tony about his little encounter with a sticky-haired Alexa today. You see, my cousins come to me with their problems."

"What encounter?"

"That's what I'm about to tell you. Anyways, basically Alexa called you a bitch, and Tony got mad. In exact words, 'My heart was pounding like mad as if it was going to explode! How dare she insult MY Violet!'."

Violet blushed. "You didn't tell him who dropped the egg, did you?"

"No. Course not."

"Good." Violet smiled.

_That night..._

"You two sure are giggly tonight." Helen said. "You gonna tell us whats going on?"

"You-haha-go-haha-first-haha-Vi." Dash said.

"No-haha-you-haha-first-haha-insect!"

"Fine-haha. Mr. Krop-haha-has-a-haha-grandaughter!"

"What's her name?" Helen asked.

"Alexa-haha."

Violet froze and stopped laughing.

"Alexa who?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Alexa-haha-Rolanski-haha!"

* * *

So was it okay? Please review! Just to warn you, this is NOT going to be a very long story...in fact it may end by the next chapter! R&R! 


	4. Disappearance Act?

Hey! I'm back! Just to let u know, this is the 3rd last chapter of this story! But the next story is rolling, and is going to be up as soon as this story is finished! Enjoy and thnx 2 all u who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 4: Disappearance Act?

BRING! The phone rang. Violet picked it up.

"Hello, Parr residence, Violet Parr speaking." she said in a bored tone.

"Hey Vi! Sound pretty bored there, huh?" It was Tyler.

"Oh, hey Ty! What's up?'

"Oh, I just came to tell you tomorrow's prank: the grand finale-for now, at least."

"Omigosh! I completely forgot about that, I was so happy!"

"Guess what it is."

"I dunno."

"Come on Vi, don't give up so easily." Tyler teased. "What are girls MOST afraid of?"

"Uh, having to wear a dress?"

"I meant NORMAl girls, Vi." he teased.

"Well thats awfully nice of you, I'm really flattered." she answered sarcastically.

"Kidding. Any other guesses?"

"Er, the boogey-AHHHHHHH!" she suddenley screamed.

"What? You just realized that your date with Tony is tomorrow?" he asked lazily.

"No, it's just that-AAHHHHHHHHH!YOU'RE RIGHT, IT IS TOMORROW!"

"Violet!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"AHHHHHH!"

"You're getting off topic again!" he said again in that voice.

"AHHHH-yeah you're right."

"What were you screaming about?"

"It-(deep breath)-was-(deep breath)-a-(deep breath)-FLY!"

"(sigh) And you call yourself ungirlyish."

"So-(breath)-what's-(small breath)-the plan?"

"Four words-fake bug on Alexa!"

_The next day at school..._

"Bathroom. Be right there." Violet invented.

"Okay, but hurry Vi, or you'll be late!"

"See you Vi!"

_Perfection!_ Violet thought. She sprung into action.

Quickly, she took a slimy, but fake bug out of her pocket. Alexa was down there, at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

_Aw, she's alone,_ Violet thought, _Oh well, luck can't favour you all the time!_

But soon she would find that luck wasn't favouring her at all.

Violet walked by, casually putting her hand on the railing and dropping the bug at the same time. She kept walking, expecting to hear a scream, but she didn't. She quickly peered over the railing. All she saw was her slimy bug. _That's funny, _she thought, _I swear I saw her there a m-_

"Hey Vi!" She whirled around. It was Tony.

"Oh, hi!"

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"Yo!"

"Hello!"

They both burst out laughing.

"So-um, uh, I just wanted-wanted to tell-tell you that I'll uh, pick-pick you up at-at 7 pm!"

"Ok!"

"Bye!"

"See you at 7!"

With that Violet forgot all about Alexa and the disappearance act.

* * *

Well, I hope it was okay! Next chapter might take awhile to update! 


	5. Underminder and Underminda

Hey! I'm back, sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 5! Thanks to all who reviewed!

PS. Sorry to Redkill37, who was looking forward to Vi's date with Tony! Her day is gonna take a little turn...

* * *

Chapter 5: Underminder and Underminda 

It was 5:00 pm. Violet had 2 hours before her date with Tony. She still had to eat dinner, take a shower, choose an outfit, and try to find a way to make Dash shut up when Tony came and not say anything embarrassing.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Violet screamed. _Ok girl_, she thought, _you're spazing. Just-_

"VI, DASH, DINNER'S READY!" Helen called.

It was the usual dinner. Violet and Dash were having the usual fight. And Bob was reading the newspaper as usual.

"Violet and Tyler sitting in a tree-"

"Shut up, you little insect!"

"Don't shout at the table! So Dash, are you going to tell your father about school?"

"Well-uh, we made marshmallow sculptures!"

Violet snickered.

"Dash talked back at the teacher today and got sent to the office." Helen said.

"It's not my fault he won't believe me that rainbow marshmallows taste better than plain ones!"

"Good...good..." mumbled Bob from behind his newspaper.

"No Bob, that's bad."

"Huh, what?"

"Nothing!"

Violet snickered.

"Dash. Got. Sent. To. The. Office." Helen said slowly, enunciating each word.

"What? But why?" Bob asked, startled.

"He fought with Mr. Krop about whether or not rainbow marshmallows taste better than plain ones."

"Well they do!" Bob said.

"That's right!" Dash cheered, punching his fist into the air.

"Bob!" Helen said.

BOOM!

"Dad?" Dash asked, a bit scared.

"What? That that wasn't me!"

BOOM!

"Behold, The Underminder! I have come to avenge my brother The Underminer! But I shall not be alone! I have my grandaughter, Underminda with me!"

"Kids, get your supersuits on!" Mr. Incredible yelled.

"But Dad, my date is in, like, less than 2 hours!"

"Violet, we are talking about the greater good! The public is in danger!"

"My date is in danger!"

"VIOLET!"

"FINE!"

The Incredibles sprung into action. The Under-somethings sure had developed. The Incredibles, not on their best since htey thought this would be a cinch(easy) were-well, beat up by the Underminder and Underminda in mere seconds. Mr. I and Elastigirl were knocked unconcious in about 5 seconds. The grandfather/granddaughter team could have beat the Incredikids too in that time. But they seemed to have a thing for torturing. First they split up. The Underminder vs. The Dart (Elastigirl had insisted The Dash was too much of a givaway), Underminda vs. Invisigal, and Incredibaby going back and forth. Bad idea. Soon he was knocked out too.

"Come out little Violet!"

Violet was so surprised she turned visible again.

"You know?" she whispered. "No...it can't be...It's not you, A-"

"Yes, it's me, little Violet, it's me, your little friend Alexa. I know you've been playing pranks on me all week, Parr, I know. And today, when you tried to throw that disgusting little bug at me, I'd had enough. I finally used my powers; I turned into an insect. And now I'm going to finish you off." She picked up her energy beam gun and shot it. Violet, too shocked that Alexa was THAT evil, got it right in the stomach and passed out. But she did feel one last thing-a pair of warm arms picking her up.

* * *

Yes, this is the second last chapter. Once again, thanks to all who reviewed! 


	6. The Other Side of Tony

Ok, you might read this and think, "Wow, this thinks SUCKS!". Well, i'm sorry if that's your end result but this chapter is supposed to wrap things up! And if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but this is the best I could do (for now)! Although the title may give it all away...

* * *

Chapter 6: The Other Side of Tony 

Violet woke up and found herself in the Hurt Super Hospital. This surprised her. She had thought she was the villains' hostage for sure! But the person beside the bed surprised her most. It wasn't her mom, dad, Dash, or Jack-Jack...

"TONY! What are you doing here? Nice Bird Boy costume even though its not Hallo-NO! That is NOT possible! I'm dreaming! I'm gonna pinch myself and I'll awake!" She started pinching herself like crazy. Tony placed his hand on hers.

"No need to hurt yourself Vi! I AM Bird Boy!"

"But-but-what-no-You're Bird Boy? You can fly? How could I have not realized?"

"I dunno. But I'm kinda glad you didn't. I have known you're Invisigal for a while though."

"WHAT? How?"

"You my know my uncle. His name is Rick Dicker."

"How many uncles do you have?" She asked wondering if Tyler knew too.

"2. Why?"

"Nothing. How many cousins do you have?"

"I dunno, like 10 maybe. But my fav is-"

He was interrupted by a boy who walked in. The boy had messy brown hair, and a face Violet knew only too well...

"Tyler!" Violet said surprised.

"Yeah, him." Tony said and smiled.

"Tyler, you're...you're...you're...Animaguy?"

"That would be moi." he said and bowed. Tony and Violet laughed. Then they just stared at each other.

"I...uh..gotta go to the washroom!" Tyler invented to leave them alone.

Tony and Violet just stared for a little longer.

"Thanks." Violet whispered.

"For what?" Tony whispered back.

"For saving me. You're a great friend."

"I wanna be more than that."

"Really? So do I."

Their faces got closer and closer, lips nearer and near...

Well, you get the point! (winks)

THE END...I think.

* * *

Sorry if you thought the ending sucked, I SUCK at romance scenes. ANYWAYS, a big HUGE thanks to ALL who reviewed, even if you only reviewed once! PLEASE, please check out my other stories that should come out soon. I deleting Single Again and putting it into a set of short stories about Violet and Tony that should come out soon by the title of "Viony". Also, I'm gonna write another story that's a Series of Unfortunate Events/Incredibles crossover. The Baudelaires' next guardian are the Incredibles, but I'm not really sure which section to put it in! Please e-mail me your opinion or write it in your review! THANKS! 


End file.
